Skylanders, demigods, and magicians
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Six Demigods and one magician are sucked into a strange world they don't understand. They must help their new friends defeat an ominous threat that none of them have faced before. (no matter how annoying they may be.) And, they have to figure out how to get back home. Will they be able to do it?


Hi. My names Percy Jackson. I wanted to get this stuff straight, because frankly, I don't really get it.

My friends and I were sitting by the lake at camp half-blood. I put my arm around Annabeth, and glanced up at the sky. There was a box hurtling toward us. I did the sensible thing. I yelled, "INCOMING!" The eleven of us scattered, and the box landed in the middle of the beach. I approached it carefully, and touched it with riptide. It sprung open, and I leapt backward, expecting to see some kind of hideous monster. Nothing happened. I looked inside, and saw a bunch of little figurines. Dragons, dogs, and a bunch of things I did not want to go into. I picked up a blue dragon in one hand, and a pink gryphon in the other.

"What are those?" Piper asked.

"Figurines of weird little creatures," I told her. She rolled her eyes at me. "I know that, I meant what are they? Where did they come from?"

"I don't know," Sadie said, "But I like these ones." She was holding a little ninja and a red and green cat. I dumped the figures out, and dropped the two I was holding onto the pile. Sadie picked up the gryphon. "I like this one too." Nico crossed his arms. "I'm not interested. I'm not into stuff like that anymore."

"Me neither," Frank said.

"This does seem strange. What if it's a trap?" Carter asked. Leo rolled his eyes. "What could be a trap? There just figures." He was holding a fiery red dog in his hands. Jason peered at the big tree figure piper was holding. He shook his head. "Count me out. I'm with Carter. They could be a trap."

"Yea, an adorable trap. Seriously, look at the little dog thing Leo's holding. How could that be a trap?" Jason shrugged. "You guys wanna play with them go ahead. Just don't come running to me when they give you pink hair." He kissed Piper, then left. Frank, Nico, and Carter followed him. I picked up the little blue dragon I'd been holding. Earlier. I flipped it over. The bottom of it said Zap. That must be what it's called. So, that means all of them have the names on the bottem of them. Annabeth picked up a couple of the figures, and handed them to me. "These fit you, seaweed brain." I took them from her, and studdied them. There was a pirate whaile, and a blue frog with a sword. I flipped them over. Thumpback and Riptide. Like my sword. Spotting a couple by my foot, I checked there names, then handed them to her. There was a dragon with robot parts, and a small girl with red hair, goggles, and a robot suit. "This is drobot and sprocket," I told her. "Their names are on the bottom.

"Good information." she smiled at me, then added them to a small pile in front of her. In fact, I realized, everyone had a small pile. Hazel's pile consisted of a dragon covered in gems, a genie lady, a purple dragon, and two more that i did not know how to describe.

Piper had a ice lady, a girl on rollerskates, the tree trunk guy she'd shown Jason earlier, and two aquatic like creatures.

Reyna had four figures by her feet, and a purple dragon with red wings in her hands.

I Picked up a shark and a dolphin that seemed cool. Annabeth stood up, and stretched. "It's bedtime, guys. Oh, and by the way, percy found out that the figures have their names on the bottoms," she added.

"Oh, thats so cool!" Sadie yelled. "Look, this one is called scratch!" Annabeth winced. "Why don't we all just stay in percy's cabin? It's big enough, and that way we don't disturb everyone. Plus, we can keep our figures out and talk about them." Sadie nodded. "Sounds good." The seven of us walked into my cabin, and we quickly split up with girls sharing bunks with girls, and leo having the top bed of my bunk.

"Alright, since we all have so many of them, how bou't we only keep out the ones we like, and put the rest in the box? We can find out all their names. I'm going to keep out-" she peered at the bottem of two figures. "-Whirlwind and Drobot." Reyna nodded. "Thats a good idea, annabeth. I'll keep out Spyro and Batspin." Reyna put the rest of her figures in the box. Piper went next. She put in tree rex, punk shock, and chill. "She reminds me to much of Kione," Piper explained. We nodded. That left her with Roller brawl and Echo. Leo put in all of his, except one. Torch. Hazel left out Cynder, Dejavu, and Flashwing, Sadie left out Scratch and Tuff Luck, and I left out Zap and Riptide.

We put them all on a shelf in the bathroom, and climbed into bed. Pulling up the covers, I called out, "goodnight, wise girl!"

"Good night, seaweed brain." Annabeth called back.

…..

My eyes snapped open. I thought I heard voices. I looked around the room, but everyone was asleep. But there was a weird glow coming from the bathroom. I opened the door and walked inside, stepping on something sharp. I yelled out, and hopped around the room holding my foot. Everyone was up in a flash.

"Percy! Whats wrong?" Annabeth asked. She was holding her dagger. Soon, everyone was standing in the bathroom. The glow grew stronger, enveloping all of us. My eyes fell on the figures we had left out. I thought they had been on the shelf? I was turned upside down, and I blacked out.


End file.
